Chilly Willy
Chilly Willy is an icy blue dragon with a long neck and a comparatively tiny body and is the boss of the Ice Side of Hailfire Peaks. He lives inside an icy lake at the top of the Icy Side mountain. This dragon is the sibling of Chilli Billi, the boss of the Fire Side. Similarly, he has a big head and small body like his brother. If he is fought first, he assumes Banjo and Kazooie came to deliver his 12-Foot Anchovy Deluxe pizza. Kazooie tells him they aren't and so Willy says he will eat them instead. If he is fought after defeating Chilli Billi, after Banjo and Kazooie made it to him he knew that they must be the bear and bird that defeated his brother. Kazooie remarked that his brother tried to eat them. He says that he had also ordered a pizza and, seeing that Banjo had none, attacked him. If Chilly Willy is fought first, he will have 6 HP, and if fought after his brother, he will have 12 HP. Most of the time, Chilly is fought second since he is on the Icy Side and the world entrance is on the Fire Side. He attacks by spitting balls of ice. The only way to damage him is to shoot Fire Eggs into the large cannons that appear around the arena (which can also be used for cover against the balls of ice). Doing this will in turn fire gigantic fire eggs at Chilly Willy. After he takes some damage, the cannons will lower and he will sweep around the arena with his tongue. The cannons disappear after each of them has hit Chilly Willy three times. One other hazard is that the player can fall off the arena and die instantly. After he is defeated, Chilly Willy decides to get takeout instead. If Billi was fought first, Kazooie stops him, saying that since they have beaten both of them they should get a trophy. Chilly Willy replies, "A trophy, eh? How about this?" and he leaves a Jiggy. He then flies away wondering which way it is to the local McJiggy's fly-through. Quotes *What cheek! Fancy trespassing on my glacier without my permission! Boy, are you going to suffer... :Chilly Willy: Ah... At last! You must be the pizza delivery boy. :Banjo: No, just the local Jiggy hunters. :Chilly Willy: Lies! I bet you've got my 12-foot Anchovy Deluxe in that backpack. :Kazooie: 'Fraid not, wartface. :Chilly Willy: Then I'll eat you instead! :Chilly Willy: You must be the pizza delivery boy that beat up my poor brother! :Banjo: He tried to eat us. :Kazooie: I suppose you'll be wanting pizza too? :Chilly Willy: Yes, please. I ordered an Anchovy Deluxe. :Kazooie: Well, tough. We've got none. :Chilly Willy: I'm sure you have! Give me my pizza! :Chilly Willy: Have you got my Anchovy Deluxe pizza yet? :Kazooie: No. :Chilly Willy: Then I'll chew your bones once more! *That feeble egg won't hurt my frosty body! *Aieee...it burns! *Let me have just a little taste... *Enough! I've changed my mind. Forget the pizza, but I'm sure my brother will still want his... *Stop it! I don't want pizza anymore...I'll go and get a takeout instead... *A trophy, eh? How about this... *Now which is it to the fly through McJiggy's? Gallery File:Chilly Willy.png|Chilly Willy in his ice pool. File:ChillyWillyGogglesSprite.png|The Chilly Willy model Names in Other Languages Trivia *'Chilly Willy' is named after a famous cartoon penguin with the same name. *In the boss replay mode, even if Chilly is fought first, he will always have 12 HP. *Chilly Willy's color scheme is very similar that that of Perfect Chaos from Sonic Adventure. Seeing as Sonic Adventure was made before Banjo-Tooie, this may be a reason. Other similarities include a long neck-like structure, blue skin and green eyes. The only difference is that Chilly Willy is attributed with Ice and Perfect Chaos with water. *It is not possible to fight him as Banjo or Kazooie alone, as Mumbo, or as a transformation, even if a Gameshark code is used. The reason for this is because Chilly Willy is only programed to start the fight when Banjo and Kazooie together arrive. Even if the fight does start no matter what character is used, Banjo, Mumbo, and the Transformations can't use eggs. The same goes for Chilli Billi. de:Erik Eis Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Dragons Category:Trivia Category:Enemies that have 12 hit-points Category:Enemies that have 6 hit-points Category:Bosses